Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items -- even with no account *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ *'September 21' Borderlands 2 is out Worldwide! *'September 20' Gamers from Russia, the Baltic states, and CIS territories will receive a bundle that contains both the Russian language version, as well as the worldwide version of the game. 2K Games Community Manager *'September 18' Borderlands 2 is released in the United States! Get it on: Steam, Amazon, GameStop, Walmart. *'September 17' Borderlands Podcast Episode 7 released Link. *'September 17' Borderlands 2 Launch Trailer. *'September 16' A chance to play with Jonathan Davis, (Lead singer of Korn), in an Xbox "Game of Fame" event. *'September 15' Interview with Randy Pitchford on IGN. *'September 15' Terramorphous boss fight *Spoilers* *'September 15' 2K broadcasts BL2 from Gearbox Software's Community Day. (http://www.twitch.tv/2k/b/332293176) *'September 14' Borderlands 2 can now be preloaded on Steam! (http://store.steampowered.com/app/49520/) *'September 14' IGN reviewed Borderlands 2 with a 9.0/10 score! . (http://ca.ign.com/articles/2012/09/14/borderlands-2-review) *'September 13' Gearbox releases Mount Jackmore, a 3D Multiplayer game, available to most of Europe. (http://wubwub.eu/jackmore.php) *'September 13' New Mechromancer news, fully textured and plenty more new skills, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdLnFjryStA *'September 13' Awesome Borderlands Cosplay,via Kotaku (Gallery). *'September 12' Gearbox release info about the Golden Key. *'September 12' Gearbox President Randy Pitchford wants to see Borderlands 2 on Playstation Vita. Link *'September 12' Borderlands Podcast Episode 6 released. Link *'September 11' New developer walkthroughs showing skill trees for each of the 4 main characters: Axton, Zer0, Maya and Salvador *'September 8' Wildlife Exploitation Preserve gameplay with Zer0 and Axton. *'September 8' New gameplay featuring Salvador and Maya here. *'September 7' Borderlands 2 smashes 2K pre-order record in UK.Link *'September 7' Borderlands 2 skill calculator is now live on the official website.Link *'September 7' GiantBomb Quick Look Exclusive: Borderlands 2 Gameplay link *'September 6' IGN hosts a live stream with Randy Pitchford link *'September 5' New PAX gameplay featuring Mordecai in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Part One, Part Two. *'September 4' Explore Pandora. *'September 4th' 2K Games have posted a timelapse video of Borderlands 2/A Work of Art. Watch here. *'September 3rd' Gaige the Mechromancer will be available October 16th. *'September 3rd' Borderlands 2 plans to have Four Post-Release Campaign DLCs. *'August 31' Introduction to Sir Hammerlock in a new 6 min Trailer. *'August 31' 2K & Gearbox are giving away pieces of the Borderlands 2 graffiti canvas from gamescom. link *'August 30' IGN exlcusive hour long game play of Salvador and Zer0. link *'August 30' Gearbox has officially announced four planned DLCs and a Season Pass! More details at Gearbox Forums. *'August 28' Exclusive hour long gameplay reveals detailed combat and skill trees along with an (incomplete) Mechromancer sneak peek. *'August 26' Gamescom 2012 hands on review, including arena. 5-4-3-2-1-Sex *'August 23' Gearbox releases The Border Lands, Borderlands demake (link). *'August 23' Limited edition trumps cards for independent retailers. *'August 22' Randy Pitchford talks art music and reveals the Mechromancers name: Gaige *'August 21' Anthony Burch answers questions about Borderlands 2. *'August 18' Closer look at the Nomad. *''' August 18''' Media and Preview Roundup - Gamescom 2012 Edition. gearbox forum *''' August 16''' Live streaming of a 20ft Borderlands 2 mural to celebrate Borderlands 2 being a work of art. Live stream. *''' August 15''' Vladof wants you to know that their quick-firing technology will deliver the avalanche of lead you need to survive on Pandora. Advertisement *''' August 14''' If combat is your art, then the Maliwan is the paint of choice. Advertisement *''' August 14''' Can't reload your gun as you lack thumbs? Tediore is the manufacturer for you. Advertisement *'August 13' New Come and Get Me Trailer featuring Handsome Jack. *'August 13' Additional teaser information on the Mechromancer class. *'August 11' Randy Pitchford gives an insight of his favourite parts of Borderlands 2. Interview. *'August 10' Gearbox reveals bonus digital content included in special editions. *'August 6' Gearbox talks to IGN about ideas and progress of the Mechromancer class DLC. Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content